He Hurt My Bunny
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Velvet's been bullied by Cardin for a time, and during a weekend, Velvet and Coco have their lone time as secret girlfriends; where Coco finds out. When she does, she was prepared to beat him. CocoBunny. CrossHares. Combat Totes. Minor Foul Language. One-Shot.


_Cardin had been bullying Velvet for a while, but she didn't breathe a word of it to anyone, especially not Coco. That would only result in trouble, and she didn't want any of it, it was her own problem, and she couldn't rely on her friends forever. She refused to be totally weak._

_However, she didn't realize he had bruised her ears, since she didn't commonly touch them. This in the end, was what gave her away to Coco, who just about lost it, and Velvet barely managed to keep her from killing Cardin, which was lucky on a whole new level, with Coco of all people._

The bunny-girl smiled slightly at her taller female teammate as they walked back to their dorm, which was reduced to two beds for convenience; one shared by the boys, the other the girls. Fox and Yatsuhashi had gone off to hang out in Vale, since it was a weekend, but she and Coco ended up staying home for a 'girls night' which almost always ended alright until they decided to hang with team RWBY.

Tonight, however, team RWBY and team JNPR had gone off who knows where, and weren't available, so it was just her and Coco. Neither minded either, they actually enjoyed it.

When the door closed, Coco grinned, and wrapped her arms around Velvet, and set her head on the bunny's shoulder, "Hey." The bunny blushed slightly, but managed a smile. Her relationship with Coco was a secret, only their team knew about it, because Velvet was scared to let it out. The taller girl smiled, and kissed her neck softly, before trailing her kisses below her ear, and then lips upwards to her bunny ears.

Of course, Velvet was too preoccupied with her blushing, and focusing on the touch, to remember to defend her ears at all. It was too late for her to pull away by the time Coco gently nibbled her ear, and earned a wince from the bunny; however the taller brunette simply stopped, and let go. She turned the smaller girl to look at her, and asked in a serious tone, "Velvet… Has someone been bullying you?"

The bunny swallowed, and started to look down, but Coco stopped her, and tilted her head back up with two fingers under her chin. "Answer me Velvs." Velvet bit her lip gently, and looked down as she answered, "Yeah… But you don't need to get involved…" The brunette stood straight, and popped her knuckles, "Velvs, you will tell me who, right now."

"It was Cardin."

"Leader of Cardinal?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'm going to beat his ass."

"What? Coco, no! You'll get in trouble!"

"So what? He deserves it!"

"I don't care."

"Neither do I, I'm beating his ass."

The taller girl easily got around the bunny to storm down the dorm halls, since she had an idea that Cardin would be in the lunch room, picking on people. Meanwhile Velvet chased after, almost yelling at her secret girlfriend to stop. "Coco! Coco, don't!" Nothing the bunny said got her to stop however, further distressing her.

Once in the lunchroom, Coco spotted Cardin, and stomped over, growling, "Cardin you fucking bastard!" Whimpering, Velvet gave up and backed up slightly, watching in nervousness as Coco shoved Cardin lightly, barely earning anything. "What'd I do?" He demanded, only getting a snarl from the brunette, whose eyes could have burned, had they not been covered with her sunglasses, through her rage. "You bullied Velvet, and now I'm going to hurt you!"

The male only laughed, and coughed when Coco nailed him in the stomach, but he responded by punching her lip. The bunny winced, but forced herself to watch, as Coco retaliated angrily, nailing his nuts, and then punching his head, winning the fight easily as he groaned, falling to his knees, clutching his groin, whimpering.

With that, Coco was done, mainly because Velvet finally brought herself to go and grab Coco's arm to convince her to stop. Huffing, she dipped down and picked the bunny up bridal style to carry her back, ignoring the soft trail of blood dripping off her lip from the hit; however the bunny noticed, and lifted a hand to softly wipe at it, frowning.

"Coco…?"

"What."

"You're bleeding."

"I am? Oh… I am."

The brunette sighed, and let her aura heal herself with a sigh, having been holding it back. The bunny sighed, and looked away, not struggling from the taller girls grip. "You didn't need to do that." Finally, Coco sighed, and looked away as she walked on. "I did, Velvs, he hurt _my_ bunny," her tone was suddenly a lot softer than before, and she hugged Velvet closer to herself, but neither spoke a word until they were both curled up in their bed, and warm.

"I'm sorry Velvs… I shouldn't have reacted so harshly… I'd still have hurt him though."

"It's okay Coco… You were just angry…"

"You always say its okay when I apologize, honestly, I don't deserve that."

"No one deserves what they have in the end…"

"Heh that is true isn't it?"

Both smiled slightly, and the taller brunette turned her head and rubbed their noses together. "Let's just take a nap, maybe we can both clear out heads." The bunny giggled, and kissed Coco's nose gently, snuggling closer, resting her head on the brunette's chest as the other complied by wrapping her arms around her gently. It was a comfortable and loving embrace, and no one would break it.

_"I love you Coco…"_

_"I love you too Velvs."_


End file.
